The Golden Boy and the Black Sheep
by SG-girl
Summary: Blue bloods Ipod challenge. Danny Reagan/OFC.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Golden Boy and the Black Sheep**

**By: Hannah**

**Rating: M for later chapters**

**Series: Song 'Verse**

_The Rules:  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them._

_Danny Regan/OFC_

_

* * *

_

**1. No You Girls- Franz Ferdinand**

Danny Reagan's marriage doesn't end with a whimper _or _a bang. It mostly just ends. He works too much and Linda cares too much and there isn't a good balance between the two.

No one in his family is astounded, even Jack and Sean which tells Danny just how bad it was and how much he doesn't pay attention. He stays with his grandfather and father for a few months before he finds a place of his own with a separate room for the boys. It's small and comfortable and cheap and close to the precinct, all factors in his decision.

A week after he moves in, Linda brings the boys over for their first weekend together and her new boyfriend is in the car. Danny doesn't really know how to process that, so he just accepts the backpacks and luggage from the boys, all but ignores Linda, and ushers his sons into his new place.

**2. Pirate Fight- Stardust soundtrack**

Danny is down in the Tombs visiting Jamie who has just came in with a drunk driver when the incident in question occurs. The heavy outer door to the garage opens and a blur of blue uniforms and wildly swinging limbs comes flailing inside, yelling and cursing.

"Goddamnit!" there's a very disctinctive Texan voice yelling from somewhere in the pack. "Get him off my back!" somehow the group parts in a rough sort of way to reveal Gordon Kotchek, a visibly intoxicated man clinging to her waist like a limpet, a beautiful young woman with flame red hair clinging to the drunk.

Danny and Jamie and half the men in the room begin to move in to help when the young woman suddenly yanks extra hard, pulling the man off and with just as much power slams the toe of her boot into the back of the man's left knee, riding him to the floor. Putting her knee in his back, she grabs the man's arms and pulls them behind his back, preparing to handcuff him.

The awe in the room is palpable.

**3. Miss Independent- Ne-Yo**

The young uniform now has a name thanks to Jamie who had taken one look at his brother's expression and interpreted it correctly. Officer Kyla Breck. Jamie knows her because they graduated from the Academy together. There are rumors aplenty about the officer, especially with the last name Breck.

The Breck name is as infamous as the Reagan name in the NYPD, but for all the wrong reasons. Thomas Breck's name is synonymous with the Fertelli's, a group of Sicilian gangsters who make the Gotti's look like the family next door.

Danny watches Breck across the squad room as she sits in on a briefing about the increased terror level and notices how she refuses to make eye contact with anyone and how her shoulders hunch up whenever someone whispers behind her. He finds himself hoping that she isn't the proverbial chip off the old block.

**4. La Tortura- Shakira**

There's an unwritten rule about the weekly Reagan men's poker game: any brother in blue is welcome. Usually it's just the Reagan men because a lot of the uniforms aren't comfortable playing poker with the Police Commissioner, but occasionally there are guests. There are, however, never women; not because the Reagan men are sexist, but because that's how it happens.

That's why Danny feels his heart stop when Jamie comes into the dining room, rain dripping off the brim of his Mets hat, followed by Officer Breck.

"You brought a guest, Jamie." Dad and Grandpa stand immediately, JT a split second behind and a few seconds later, Danny clumsily stumbles to his feet, his eyes never leaving Breck.

"Yeah, Dad; this is Kyla Breck. She's a friend from the Academy." Danny doesn't know what Jamie is doing but he can't decide if he wants to kill or kiss his baby brother. Breck smiles shyly, her hands burying themselves in the back pockets of her jeans in what looks like an old nervous habit.

"Well, it's a pleasure to have any of Jamie's friends join us." Grandpa breaks the silence with ease. "And such a pretty one at that,"

Danny watches the flush spread across her cheeks and finds himself wishing that he was the one who put it there.

**5. Give It Up To Me- Sean Paul**

Kyla – he doesn't know if he'll be able to think of her as just Breck ever again – proves to be a crappy poker player, but excellent at charming the Reagan men. Danny finds himself smiling which is something that rarely happens since Linda. He doesn't miss the looks that his father, grandfather and brother all share. He knows this is basically a set-up, but he doesn't care because Kyla has a dimple in her right cheek when she smiles and he's made it his mission to see that dimple as many times as possible.

"Right, the knee thing," she says, glancing down at her cards before carefully selecting two chips and tossing them onto the pile, adding a third after Jamie nudges her. "You can blame that on the Corps." The table falls quiet and Kyla looks up with a stricken look as if she has committed a huge social faux-pas. Jamie is quick to reassure her with a grin.

"A Marine, really?" she scowls, but it quickly relaxes into a smile.

"There's a lot that you don't know about me, Reagan." She tells Jamie, but Danny feels as if every single word is meant for him.

**6. It's Over- Jet Black Stare**

Danny's not sure how – probably Jamie saying something to Sydney who is the only person in the family who actually still talks to his ex-wife – but somehow Linda finds out about Kyla; not that there's a whole lot to find out. It's not like they're dating or anything, but that doesn't stop Linda from putting in her two cents worth when she comes to pick the boys up from their week with him.

"You _would _date another cop." She says, the corners of her mouth twisting into a sneer. "Because god knows you can't have a relationship with a normal person." Danny ignores her and kisses the boys goodbye and promises to look for Jack's Spiderman t-shirt, but the words haunt him for the rest of the week.

**7. I Like That You Can't Take That Away From Me- Take the Lead soundtrack**

Danny senses the brewing thunderstorm when Sydney walks into the traditional Sunday Reagan dinner ahead of Jamie, her spine ram-rod straight and an angry tilt to her mouth. Jamie walks behind her, looking irritated, hands shoved into his pockets, shoulders hunched.

"Uh-oh," Erin says sotto voce to Danny and he nods in agreement. The dinner is fine aside from the fact that Sydney makes it painfully obvious that she isn't talking to Jamie and wants the entire family to know it.

Danny corners his baby brother on the back stoop after the meal is over and drags the explanation out of him: the fact that Jamie and some of the other rookies went for drinks after work Friday night and that he'd had too much and he'd crashed on the couch at Kyla's and that now his fiancée was furious with him.

Danny tries not to smile.

**8. Smoke On the Water- Deep Purple**

Danny's never had Kyla at a crime scene before and he's realizing that she's a distraction. Everyone in the room knows exactly who she is and unless he's mistaken, just about everyone in the room finds her to be incredibly attractive.

"Kotchek," Danny motions over the officer who is Kyla's FTO. "Why don't you and Breck get a head-start on canvassing the neighborhood," Kotchek gives Danny a long look as if sizing him up and then with a jerk of his head, leads Kyla out of the crime scene. The entire room seems to breathe a little easier after she's gone, Danny included.

In the end, it turns out to be a good decision because they find a witness and Kyla charms him into providing them with a sketch of the suspect.

**9. Don't Speak- No Doubt**

The suspect in the double homicide turns out to be a low level dealer trying to work his way up the rank of dealer-dom. He's also a former track star. Danny can feel his lungs burn as he races down the street after the guy, his knees ache and he knows this is his body's way of telling him to get his ass back into the gym, rather than just relying on his genetics to keep him in shape.

Behind him, Curatola is yelling directions into her radio, giving instructions on where to cut off the suspect as they race down the street. Up ahead a squad car screeches up, slamming on its brakes and two officers leap out, racing _up _the street towards the suspect. Even from three hundred yards away, Danny can see the tell-tale gleam of copper red hair. That's why he never sees the gleam of metal in the suspect's hand, only hears the shots as the suspect empties the clip of his weapon, sees both bodies in front of him fall.

He puts on an extra burst of speed, no longer concerned with the suspect who detours around the squad car and vanishes down a nearby alley. All he can see is red hair and red blood and he wants to throw up because he can't tell the difference between the two.

**10. Wild West Show- Big and Rich**

Danny waits until the steady stream of well-wishers has died off before he even enters the hospital. It's after visiting hours, but all it takes is a flash of his badge and the nurses usher him in. He visits Kotchek first.

The older officer is awake, but groggy. His bulletproof vest did its job and protected him, but the impact broke a rib and the rib had punctured his lung. Kotchek is mostly concerned about Kyla which Danny finds endearing. There are flowers and cards and other things floating around the room and it occurs to Danny that he should have swung by the gift shop on his way upstairs.

There are two bouquets in Kyla's room: a crystal vase of yellow roses with a card that Danny's pretty sure bears his father's signature and a blue vase with a cloud of baby's breath in it. Luckily, Kyla is asleep, so Danny doesn't have to worry about being embarrassed by his lack of gifts. He's stares at her sleeping face then looks down at the bandaged arm in the sling. With a heavy sigh, he turns to leave, but she stirs in the bed, rustling the sheets.

"Danny…" she breathes and Danny's world is turned upside down.

* * *

_A/N: I love Blue Bloods and Danny Reagan is definitely my favorite character. Totally gonna continue this one._


	2. Chapter 2

**1. Feedback- Janet Jackson**

Danny's been in somewhat of a fog since visiting the hospital the night before and while he usually would talk to his father about his problems, this would just be too weird so he turns to someone who at least has the same parts as his problem.

"So, you like this girl but I've never met her?" Erin questions, shoving a fork full of salad at him accusingly. Danny shrugs and takes a bite of his burger.

"I think I like her." He says, unwilling to admit too much because this will probably become dinner conversation on Sunday. "I'm not sure yet."

"You're an idiot." Erin mutters, turning her attention to the Blackberry beside her plate as it vibrates against the table. "Crap."

Before Danny can ask, his own phone vibrates and he knows lunch is over.

**2. Dirrty- Christina Aguilera**

Danny stops by the hospital again, this time on official business. He gets Kotchek's statement first, mostly because he wants to spend the most time with Kyla. Those plans are derailed when he knocks on her door and hearing a faint 'come in', walks into the room to discover one of the city's most infamous criminals standing next to her bed.

Kyla looks furious and Danny wonders exactly what he interrupted. Giovanni Fertelli looks him up and down and then nods.

"Detective Reagan," Danny doesn't show any surprise that this mobster knows who he is. The Reagan name is a famous one in the world of crime. "I was just leaving. Goodbye, cara mia." Kyla flinches away from his touch. Danny watches the exchange in silence until Fertelli is gone.

"Apparently, my Dad is on vacation and can't make it, so he sent the head of an organized crime family to look after me. Clearly, he didn't think that one through." She sounds disgusted and Danny doesn't blame her.

**3. Wasted- Carrie Underwood**

"You know, I'm not involved with the Fertelli family, right?" Kyla sounds timid which isn't a tone of voice that Danny's used to hearing from her. He looks up from his notebook and meets her hazel eyes which are vaguely reminiscent of a puppy the way they're waiting his answer.

"Yeah, Breck, I know." His answer causes her shoulders to slump and a look of relief to cross her face. Danny offers a smile and she responds almost shyly, her hands toying with the blanket that's spread across her lap. He knows that he just made her entire day.

**4. She Don't Tell Me To- Montgomery Gentry**

A month and a half later, Kyla is back at work, but Kotchek is no longer her FTO… and she is miserable. That's what Jamie tells Danny when he runs into him on Thursday. Kotchek is still out on medical and Kyla's been assigned to Hotchkiss, a hard-ass old-timer who thinks that women need to be barefoot and pregnant in the kitchen.

Danny's pretty sure it's some form of punishment from her captain that they stuck the daughter of the dirty cop with a misogynist, but just because he has his suspicions doesn't mean he can prove anything. So on Monday morning, Danny makes it a point to go down to the squad room, standing against the back wall during briefing, then when everyone is moving around afterwards, he makes it a point to loudly call Kyla's name, motioning her over to him.

"You doin' okay?" he asks, not even trying to hide his interest. Some protective instinct has been tripped in him and he's bound and determined to make this woman's life easier and everyone else better fucking pay attention.

"I'm doing great, Detective." She says with a smile which Danny can't help but return.

**5. California Girls- The Beach Boys**

Sydney can't make it to Sunday dinner because of a previous commitment or something, Jamie informs them as he nudges Kyla into the room, so he brought a replacement and he hopes that's okay.

Danny knows what his answer is.

**6. How Come You Don't Call Me- Alicia Keys**

"You're very pretty." Through a combination of quick footwork and conspiracy, Kyla ends up sandwiched between Danny and Jamie with Erin and Nicky and the boys on the other side of the table… and Jack is taking full advantage of his placement. A flush spreads across her face and for no good reason, Danny wants to kick his oldest son under the table.

"Are you coming onto me, Mr. Reagan?" she asks, clearly embarrassed, but ready to put up a fight.

"That depends. What's 'coming onto'?" Jack asks and Danny has to bite his lower lip to keep from laughing out loud.

"She's asking if you're flirting with her, Jack." Nicky steps in to save the day.

"Oh." Danny watches as his son ponders the question for a minute and then gives Kyla a smile, revealing the gap where his last baby tooth had fallen out last week. "If my Dad won't, I will."

Danny chokes on his iced tea.

**7. Love Struck- V-Factory**

After dinner, Nicky challenges Kyla to a game of Scrabble which of course Jack and Shawn just have to join and before Danny knows it, he's sitting beside Kyla with Jack in his lap as he learns that the young officer is not just another pretty face. She's smart as hell too.

"Larnyx." She says, sliding the last time into place, the corners of her mouth twitching with laughter. "Top that, Reagan." The challenge is thrown and Danny consults the tiles in front of him before selecting two and placing them on the board. Kyla leans forward to read the four letter word and bursts into laughter.

"What?" Danny protests, fighting a grin of his own as he looks down at his word, 'bob', "It's a word."

**8. In the Mood- The Glenn Miller orchestra**

Danny has two options for the annual NYPD ball this year: his kids' babysitter or Kyla Breck. He actually tries the babysitter first because she's closest, but she turns him down with a smile and an excuse about a paper due on Saturday night and rushes off into the living room to clean up whatever his sons had just broken, leaving him with one last option.

Kyla blushes when he pulls her to the side in the precinct to ask her, but she agrees to the whole plan which includes dinner with his family beforehand and then going to the Ball. Danny gives her Erin's number because his sister wants someone to go dress shopping with and there's a brief look of panic on Kyla's face before she accepts it. Danny assures her that Erin will be nice and makes a mental note to tell his sister not to grill Kyla too hard during their trip.

**9. Run the Show- Kat de Luna**

"What's a Ball?" Jack asks at dinner that night after Danny explains his plans for Saturday and why they're going over to Pop's because apparently their original babysitter will be in the library at NYU.

"It's like a really fancy party where the guys dress up in their uniforms and the girls wear pretty dresses and people dance and talk and…" Danny trails off at the look on his oldest son's face. "Yeah, it's just as boring as it sounds." He adds because it is, the only bright spot of the evening is his date.

"Sounds lame," Sean chimes in, more of the spaghetti on his clothing than in his mouth. Danny smiles at the candor of his children and hands his youngest a napkin.

**10. Teach Me How To Dance- Che'Nelle**

Jamie keeps tugging at the tie of his dress uniform, throwing off the crispness of the entire look and Pops keeps scolding him for it, finding other things to fix on his uniform as they wait for Erin and Kyla and Sydney to descend the staircase in all their splendor.

"Let's get a move on, ladies!" Dad hollers up the stairs, risking his life because even Danny knows that isn't a good idea.

"Coming!" Sydney appears first, gliding down the stairs in a gold dress that makes a future prediction that Jamie's gonna be fighting off the men. Erin comes down second, radiant in black and takes her father's arm, accepting the compliments with a slightly embarrassed smile. Then she leans over and puts a hand on Danny's arm, whispering. "I helped with this. Just so you know."

Danny tries to ask, but his words are suddenly all gone when Kyla appears at the top of the stairs, seeming to glide down the steps in a strapless midnight blue gown that makes her skin look like its glowing and her hair, which is artfully arranged in a deluge of curls, look like made of living flames.

That's when Danny knows that he's going to be the one fighting off the admirers tonight and he wants to be doing it for a really, really long time.


	3. Chapter 3

**This third chapter is dedicated to NayahReidWhumper xD for being my first official reviewer! **

**

* * *

****1. Kashmir- Bond**

Kyla knows how to waltz. The realization should surprise Danny, but somehow it doesn't and so he just watches as his father twirls his date across the floor, so many pictures being snapped of the two of them that they look like they're being spotlighted on the dance floor.

Danny leans back in his chair and sips from his flute of champagne as he traces his eyes across her figure, noting the way that she holds the skirt of her gown up so that her carefully mincing feet don't trip over it, and the way that she smiles when his father says something to her.

He knows that he has the most beautiful date in the evening even though no one has said anything to him about it. The lingering looks and whispers tell him enough. The dance ends to applause and a much slower song begins and Danny who has never really been good at subtle hints, gets this one and pushes off his chair to go dance with his date.

**2. Hello Lonely (Walk Away From This)**

Danny's got the end of the night down pat. He's going to walk her to the door, say he had a very nice night, ask her out again (this time sans the formal wear and family) and then kiss her goodnight. His plan changes dramatically when they pull up in front of her house to find the vaguely intimidating figure of Thomas Breck sitting on her front porch, backed by two guys who are the physical personification of "the mob guy".

"Shit," Kyla whispers under her breath, her hand tightening on the door handle. On instinct, Danny reaches for her other hand and she squeezes it tightly. "I can't deal with him tonight, Danny. I just can't."

Breck waits on the step, a patient expression on his face as he stares at the SUV at the bottom of the walkway and Danny amuses himself by thinking about what that expression turns into as he puts the vehicle into drive and pulls away from the curb.

**3. Sweetest Girl (Dollar Bill)- Wyclef Jean**

As much as Danny's intentions towards this night have been gentlemanly, the sight of Kyla standing in his living room, wearing that gown, her red curls starting to come loose from their elaborate 'do, is enough to test his strength.

"Um, I'll get you something else to wear and some blankets." He says, gesturing dumbly at the couch and spins on his heel and takes off towards his bedroom and it's a testament to his confused state of mind that he doesn't hear the rustle of a ball gown following him down the hall. He pushes his bedroom door open and steps inside, heading for the dresser, muttering under his breath. Collecting a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, he turns around to find Kyla standing in the doorway, an inscrutable expression on her face.

"Kyla?" she appears to make up her mind about something because she steps into the bedroom and walks over to him, the gown swaying around her hips. She gently takes the clothes out of his hands and tosses them in the bed, stepping into his arms and Danny's mouth goes dry.

**3. I Won't Dance- Frank Sinatra**

Danny doesn't know whether or not to be disappointed or grateful that nothing happens and that they spend most of the night in his bed just talking, but when Kyla squirms under his arm and rests her head on his chest, his heart skips a few beats.

He likes waking up next to someone and when that someone is so willing to let him just hold her (something that he misses more than anything) and even brush gentle kisses across her eyelids and mouth, well, that just makes it all the better, especially with the anticipation of future events in his mind.

Besides, she looks cute as sin in his too-baggy sweatpants and NYPD t-shirt.

**4. Green Onions- Booker T and the MGs**

Two days after the Policeman's Ball and the first bit of trouble crosses Danny's desk. It's from a newspaper article posted on the bulletin board, a picture of the Commissioner and Kyla twirling across the dance floor with a sticky note stuck to the bottom that reads 'The next Mrs. Commissioner? Better watch your backs, Reagan men."

Danny growls under his breath as he rips it down, balls it up, and tosses it in the garbage can. He knows this is gonna get a whole lot worse before it gets better.

**5. There and Back Again- Daughtry**

"Daddy, do you have a dirty girlfriend?" Danny freezes mid-pass with his razor and catches his oldest son's gaze in the mirror.

"Why do you ask that, son?" he says, putting his razor down because he doesn't trust his own hand right now. Jack purses his lips in determination.

"Because Mom says you're dating Kyla and that she's dirty. She doesn't seem very dirty to me. I think she's really pretty." Danny can't help but smile at his son's interpretation of his ex-wife's words.

"Kyla and I are just friends, Jack." The words feel like a lie, but it's too hard to explain to a ten year old, so Danny settles for the one that has the most amount of truth and the least amount of lies. "And no, she's not dirty."

Fears assuaged, Jack smiles and bounces out of the bathroom, leaving a very confused father in his wake.

**6. No Sleep Tonight- The Drifters**

Danny isn't a "club" kind of guy. He prefers bars where he doesn't have to shout over the music and where the lighting isn't designed to give him a seizure, but Jamie invited him and Kyla's going and it all just seemed to fall into order. He knows he made the right choice when Jamie and Kyla show up at his apartment and she's wearing a pair of jeans that he thinks might be illegal they're so tight and a dark blue halter top that simultaneously manages to cover as much skin as it reveals. She's wearing Converse to top the whole outfit off and the contrast makes Danny grin.

Jamie is glum since Sydney left and Kyla seems to pick up on it too because she buys the first round of drinks and then promptly pulls his younger brother out onto the dance floor where she dances with him for approximately sixty-eight seconds before spinning him around into the arms of a very beautiful blonde who seems to know her. Danny knows enough to see a set-up when he sees one, but he doesn't comment on it because Kyla turns and that predatory gleam to her eyes makes Danny's pants tighten almost uncomfortably.

**7. I Like It- Enrique Iglesias feat. Pitbull**

It's really hard to unlock one's apartment door with one's non-dominant hand because the dominant hand is wrapped around the sexiest body that one has ever seen. Danny Reagan is discovering this conundrum as he pushes Kyla against the door while trying to unlock it at the same time. She isn't helping matters either as she pushes back against him, the groans from the back of her throat serving to further distract Danny from the issue at hand.

Finally, he feels the lock give and they stumble into his apartment, Danny actually having the forethought to close the door behind him which is good because when he turns back around to find Kyla standing in the entry way, biting her lower lip, cheeks flushed from passion, and a seriously come-hither expression on her face, all rational thought leaves his brain.

**8. Elephant Love Medley- Moulin Rouge soundtrack**

It had taken all of Danny's considerable self-restraint to keep from taking Kyla right there in the living room, but it didn't mean that they hadn't come back later. Kyla lays under him, flushed and breathing hard from their latest love-making session, her red hair fanned out on the living room floor and Danny can't think of anything more beautiful.

"You are breathtaking." She blinks as if coming out of a trance and looks up at him, a deeper flush overtaking her cheeks.

"Shut up," she says, pushing playfully at his chest, not meeting his gaze. Danny grins and smoothes a hand down her side, stroking a thumb over her hip.

"I mean it, Kyla; you are the most beautiful woman I've ever met." He says and is rewarded with a shy smile that lights up her face. Danny has never been the most eloquent guy on the face of the planet, but something tells him that he doesn't need to be Cyrano de Bergerac to make Kyla happy and that thought makes him happy.

**9. How Sweet It Is- Michael Buble**

"No, I am, in fact, not kidding you. I cannot cook. I'm like the anti- Martha Stewart." Kyla says as she searches the cupboards for the garlic powder that Danny had just requested. "I have invested in a really, really good microwave and I have an entire bucket of takeout menus on my kitchen counter." Somehow that doesn't surprise Danny. He turns back to the pot of spaghetti sauce and gives it a good stir to keep it from sticking to the bottom while Kyla continues her search, looking sexy as hell in a pair of black boyshorts and one of his t-shirts.

When Danny suggests that the powder is maybe on the bottom shelf and she should feel free to bend over and look for it, she gives him a saucy grin and bends over with a little wiggle of her backside that sends lightning racing down his spine.

**10. Valerie- Glee cast**

Later, sated from dinner and another bout of lovemaking against the kitchen fridge, Kyla snuggles up to him in bed and drapes an arm across his chest.

"Thank you, Danny." She says, her voice already soft with sleep. "Thank you for being so wonderful." For once, Danny finds himself speechless. Unable to formulate any words, he settles for leaning down and kissing her forehead. Soon her breathing evens out and he knows she's asleep and the realization that this amazing woman in his arms is his makes him smile, an expression that he falls asleep with.

* * *

_**A/N:** Really, really enjoying this pairing, but I'm going to have to go back and watch some of my DVR'd episodes to make sure that I'm not losing the voices of the characters. Expect more sometime this week._


End file.
